This invention relates to an animal toy and, more particularly, to an animal toy having a plurality of irregular features on an outer surface thereof which stimulates dental cleaning of the animal""s teeth and gums, and further allows for treats to be placed in the irregular features to encourage an animal""s interaction with the animal toy.
Chewable pet toys have been available for many years. Many are impregnated with odors or flavoring materials which are attractive to the animal for which the toy is intended. These toys can be made of various materials, such as rawhide, rubber and plastic. The shortcoming of many of these products is that after a period of time, the flavor and/or odor becomes less strong and the animal loses interest in the toy. No means is provided for subsequently enhancing the flavor and odor of the toy.
Additionally, many toys which are impregnated with the odors or flavorings are not intended to be consumed by the animal. However, because of the stimulation provided to the animal, it may consume the entire pet toy which may cause the animal to choke or to experience fatal gastrointestinal problems by ingesting the toy.
Tay (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 188,179) discloses a pet food holder which has a hollow center for holding food.
Allis (U.S. Pat. No. 1,149,170); Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 260,851); and Edwards (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,014 and 4,557,219) each disclose a pet toy having a flavoring material impregnated therein.
Fisher (U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,648) discloses a pet toy which is odor impregnated.
Markham (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,352) discloses a therapeutic pet toy having parallel peripheral grooves in which oral hygiene substances may be placed.
Axlerod (U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,334) and Miller (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,607 and 4,032,665) each disclose pet toys which are both flavor and odor impregnated.
Jungle Talk International sells a product for birds made of wood which has openings in which nuts are firmly fixed. The bird must substantially destroy the wood in order to reach the nuts. Thus, the product cannot be reloaded and reused.
A product known as a xe2x80x9cBuster Cubexe2x80x9d has an opening in which dry dog food is poured. As a dog knocks it over in playing with it, the food runs out so that the dog can eat it.
Although each of these inventions is suitable for its intended purpose, none provides means on the exterior surface thereof for holding animal treats to help keep the animal interested in the toy.
In accordance with the present invention, an animal toy is provided having a plurality of irregular features formed on the outer surface thereof. The animal toy has many benefits to an animal which chews on the animal toy. First, the irregular features provide for a multitude of different contact surfaces which allows the gums and teeth of the animal to be cleaned while chewing on the toy. Second, the irregular features allow many different types of food treats to be placed within and around the irregular features which further enhance an animal""s desire to chew on the animal toy. Thus, while the external appearance of the animal toy has a pleasing shape and has many aesthetic characteristics, the irregular features also have useful purposes as well.
The animal toy is made of a resilient flexible material which prevents it from being destroyed when chewed on by the animal. Therefore, treats can be replaced as desired in the animal toy without having to also replace the animal toy. The resilient flexible material also provides options for determining how hard an animal must bite down on the animal toy or otherwise deform the animal toy in order to dislodge a treat.
Also, the selection of the type of resilient flexible material partially determines the type of dental cleaning action which occurs. Thus, it is contemplated within the spirit and scope of this invention that the degree of resiliency of the material making up the animal toy can be varied to achieve the desired effect on the animal""s mouth for dental cleaning and to achieve the desired effect for occupying the animal while the animal attempts to remove treats.
In a first embodiment of the invention, the animal toy resembles a tree stick or branch including an outer surface resembling bark of the tree stick. The first embodiment has a substantially cylindrical shape with a hollow core which extends along a longitudinal axis substantially the entire length of the animal toy. The plurality of irregular features found on the outer surface can be categorized into three major groups, namely, channels, recesses, and grooves. As used herein, the xe2x80x9cchannelsxe2x80x9d refer to the features on the outer surface of the animal toy which run primarily longitudinally along the outer surface of the animal toy wherein at least some of the channels are interconnected. The channels extend in winding or sinuous patterns along the outer surface of the animal toy. The xe2x80x9crecessesxe2x80x9d refer to the substantially round shaped openings or holes which may be formed on the outer surface of the animal toy. These holes or openings can extend completely through the outer surface thus communicating with the hollow core, or may only extend partially through the outer surface. The xe2x80x9cgroovesxe2x80x9d refer to those irregular features on the outer surface of the animal toy which are small cuts or indentations in the outer surface of the animal toy and which provide a roughened texture. These grooves are substantially lesser in depth than the channels and recesses.
In the first embodiment, each of these irregular features may be incorporated on the outer surface, or only selected ones of the three features can be incorporated. These irregular features are adapted to receive a wide array of animal treats. These treats can be held by friction or adhesion to the animal toy. The term xe2x80x9ctreatxe2x80x9d as used herein is intended to include any items which are attractive to or consumed by an animal. Thus, treats might include catnip or edible material such as dry pet food, canned pet food otherwise known as wet pet food, or any other type of animal treats which are normally sold as such for consumption by an animal. Because of the different irregular features which may be formed on the outer surface of the animal toy, treats which are secured to the animal toy may be more or less difficult for the animal to extract. As the animal chews on the animal toy, use of the treats further enhances the animal""s interaction with the animal toy such that an increased number of the animal""s tooth surfaces as well as gum surfaces come into contact with the animal toy for dental cleaning. Also, because some treats will be more difficult for the animal to remove than others, the animal can be kept occupied for several hours before treats need to be replaced.
In a second preferred embodiment, instead of a tree stick-shaped toy, the animal toy is substantially rounded in shape having the general appearance of a knot on a tree limb. In this second embodiment, in lieu of grooves, an additional category of irregular features incorporated on the outer surface includes a plurality of xe2x80x9cprotrusionsxe2x80x9d or mounds which extend away from the geometric center of the animal toy.
In a third preferred embodiment, the animal toy may take the form of a substantially planar or sheet-like configuration which includes the irregular outer features of the first or second embodiments, or a combination of both.
In yet another embodiment, the animal toy is substantially cylindrical in shape also having a length extending along a longitudinal axis, and further includes a plurality of geometric designs on the outer surface thereof which also can serve to hold a wide array of treats as with the other embodiments.
Also disclosed is a method of entertaining an animal which focuses on the animal""s efforts to extract or dislodge the treats secured to the animal toy. Further, a method is disclosed of securing food treats to an animal toy wherein the animal toy is rolled or dragged over an animal treat which has a paste-like consistency whereby the treat adheres to the outer surface of the animal toy.